Dakota Rose
IN SHORT "I AM NOT SHORT!" Dakota is a well know Mytharii, who currently resides in the tribe caves. She is an unlicensed demolitions expert (COLSEC need to do better) and a mother. Dakota, normally known as Dak, is fond of the simple things in life. For example, How many grenades can you pack into a body? If John has 50 grenades and Dakota has 5... How long will it take to piece John back together? All the important mats questions! VISUAL DESCRIPTION Dakota is long eared Mytharii, her coat is a light, almost yellow brown with dark brown spots that pepper her body. She has various tattoos over her body two being on her butt cheeks (A fox head symbol and LUX), she also has a tribe marking on her belly symbolizing her loyalty to her family. Her eyes are bright green and normally stand out during the night... Just so you know someone is watching you... RENOWN / REPUTATION Dakota is known for her explosives expertise and wrecking the lobby of local C-SEC stations as well as local clubs. CURRENT AMBITIONS BLOW EVERYONE... AWAY! GENERAL RELATIONS Tyro in the Hel'Cathra Tribe. Relation to: Blood Corsairs - Neutral "Eh. Don't hear much from them" Relation to: Colony Security (COLSEC) - Bad/Neutral "I'm a COLSEC Veteran I'll have you know! Lets just say while I was employed many lobby painters and decorators had a lot of custom! But yeah I left cus most of them were douches!" Relation to: EarthGOV - Neutral "They Sketchy AF! As long as one of their science people doesn't run at me with a needle I'm cool!" Relation to: Ex Praeda - Neutral "The drug people? Oh they're okey!" Relation to: JunkHounds - Bad "Ew." Relation to: Mytharii Tribe - Good "Ma homies, Ma crew, Mess with one you get two... Muddaf**cker!" Dakota's new rap single will be released later this year. Stay tuned. Relation to: Scorpion Security Solutions - Bad "They run by that Mytharii hating drevii? Yeah... As long as they don't start something I'm cool... But all Drevii are douche-heads! Well except a few that give me grenades and food." SKILLSET DEMO-KAT Due to all the enhancements and cybernetics, Dak has become a well versed demolitions expert. Using a range of explosives for different jobs, Dak is able to blast through anything. If she puts her mind to it. ROKETZ! Dak is the proud over of a Shadow Fox HML v.D4K (Dak edited it a little to pack some more punch). Dak is able to use her rocket launcher to deliver precise strikes to enemies and their encampments. Or she just uses to blow everything that moves off the face of the earth. I like the more technical explanation. BEING THE TRIBES DUSTBIN Dak will literally eat anything (within reason). Be careful if you venture into the tribe caves and Dak is lurking as that nice chocolate bar you have might just have disappeared into the the void that is her stomach! BACKGROUND / LIFE BEFORE RoE Dakota was born on Titan in a loving little tribe, she then left this tribe to explore far off places... and earn money for her family back home! OOC Info SL Username: Bewmkat (Neatlana) Im pretty cool with any rp! Just IM me and ask! Category:Character Category:Player Character